


You are my home

by Alice2_02



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Back Together, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, maternity, super kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2_02/pseuds/Alice2_02
Summary: Kara went to Earth 1 to help Barry and she disappeared for four years. She left her home and a pregnant Lena who managed to rise their daughter, Chloe. Finally Kara came back to her Earth but she found that everything had changed. Then she have to deal with her new reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! First of all English is not my first language. I will try to do my best.  
> The first chapters are going to be about Kara return, and both Lena and Kara emotions, then I will focus on their relationship with her daughter. (This sounds like a plan but everything can happen so...)  
> I really hope you enjoy this because that's the matter.  
> All critics are welcome, and definitely I will appreciate the comments.  
> Let me know if there is any mistake I made frequently so I can fix it.

"Don’t go, please" Lena begged almost crying.

  
"Lena, they need me on Earth 1. The dominators could destroy their planet. I promise you I will come back in two weeks, three maximum" She said stroking Lena's arms.

"Three weeks is too much, what if the baby come early and you are not here?" She said looking at Kara eyes.

"Babe you are only three month pregnant and the doctor said the baby is perfect." She assured her.

"Kara we have to get going" Barry called her from the control room.

Kara looked at the deep of Lena's sad eyes. She took one only tear that had been spilled and kissed softly her lips. She put her hands in both sides of Lena's belly and knelt in front of her.

"Ey little girl" she whispered "Mom have to go now, but I will be back in a flash, I promise. Do not forget that I love you my little super. I love both of you" She added looking at Lena. Then she stood up and kiss her lightly on the forehead, smelling her essence one last time. "Would you mind keeping my glasses until I come back?"

"I promise. I love you too" Lena whispered, knowing that Kara would hear her "Please be careful, not for you. For both of us"

***

_**Four years later** _

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" the toddler cried "Come here. My feet do not work anymore"

Lena stopped making breakfast and ran to her daughter room. The little girl was sat on the floor crying. Lena sat in front of her.

  
"Mommy" She cried, the blue eyes looked at Lena "I… the shoes... I can't walk well. Fix my feet, please" The little girl said between sobs.

  
Lena took one of her daughter little feet and removed the shoe.

  
"Oh, Chloe, nothing is wrong with your feet. You just put your shoes on the wrong foot my little girl" Lena took off her shoes and put them on the right places. The girl looked at her, she wasn’t crying but she was pouting. Lena couldn't think but how much she looked like Kara, she had dark hair like her, but the blue eyes, the smile, that tiny nose, the faces she made when she was angry or happy, she saw Kara every day on her little girl, and that’s made her felt proud and extremely sad at the same time. That day, four years ago she had left to not return.

  
"Can I walk now?" Chloe asked her. Lena nodded. The little girl stood up and jumped two times just to check, Lena smiled."Look mommy you fix it" The girl looked at her mother and hugged her. "Thank 'u mommy, I love love love you" she said with her head buried on Lena's neck.

  
When they were ready she took the little girl to preschool promising her that they would go to the park after school. Then she went to L-Corp.

  
Her day was very stressful as she had planned. Three meetings with some investors and another one with the L-Corp lawyers. She had achieved not to think about the anniversary of Kara's departure. She was finishing some paperwork when someone knocked her door.

  
"Lena" It was Sam, Lena's co-worker since Chloe was born" Jess want you to know that it is your time to go. Do you let me some work to do?" she joked, leaving her purse on the table.

  
"Hi Sam, I was just checking those reports" She answered standing up.

  
"Okay, I will finish this for you. How the conference was?"

  
After setting everything out with Sam, Lena left the building and addressed to the school. Before she could pick up her daughter the teacher asked her to talk to her.

" Miss Luthor, today we were studying the family and the kids had to draw a picture of their most closest family. This is what Chloe has drawn." She said giving Lena the drawing.

  
Chloe had drawn three figures who were holding hands on what looked like a rainbow. Over the first one she had written " _MOMMY_ " and it had black hair and green eyes, over the second was written " _CHLOE_ " and over the last one wasn't written anything, but it had blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses. Lena told herself to stay calm and don’t freak out. Then she looked at the teacher.

  
"I don't think this is something to worry about Miss Luthor. I just wanted you to know it, maybe you should talk to Chloe to be sure that she understand properly what happened to her mother. I don't think a psychologist is necessary either."

  
"Yes" Lena said taking a deep breath "I will talk to her" she turned she drawing back to the teacher.

  
"You can keep it. One more thing, they have to make a genealogical tree for two weeks, all the instructions are on her bag" The teacher added while she opened the class door, Lena folded the drawing and put it on her handbag "Chloe, you mother is here"

  
The girl was playing at the game zone, she turned and smiled. She picked her bag and ran towards her mom.

  
"Mommy we have an important homework to do, it’s a gynecological tree, and we have to put photos of all the family, like untie Alex and Maggie and Winn and Sam" she said.

  
"Honey I think you mean a genealogical tree and there you just can put your family members not your friends" She answered laughing. They walked out of the school.

  
"So, only you and me and the untie?" She asked thoughtful. Lena nodded. "and the granny and Winn, If I call him uncle Winn?"

  
"It doesn’t matter that you call him uncle, you can't put him on the tree"

  
***

  
They ate at home and then Chloe took a nap meanwhile Lena did some paper work. She took some folders out her handbag and picked her daughter drawing too. She stared at the happy family she had drawn, wishing it was real. She missed her so much. It had been four years without her and it didn’t became easier. Although at the beginning having Chloe was difficult she was grateful for having her, she was what Kara used to be, a ray of sunshine on her live.

  
Some nights, when she said her daughter good night and went to her bed, her walls fell down and all the sadness she repressed during the day came to the surface, that nights she cried until she fell asleep exhausted. Other nights she had nightmares, sometimes they were about Kara dying and other it was her daughter who disappeared.

  
She was so absent-minded that she didn’t hear her daughter coming.

  
"Mommy you can't go to the park in heels and cute clothes because there are kids and sand and you will get reaaally dirty" the little girl told her.

  
Lena's brain snapped, waking her up. She looked at her girl. She was wearing pink leggings with her favorites sneakers and the FBI shirt that Alex had given her and on her head her frog wool cap.

  
"You are wearing cute clothes too" she answered.

  
"Yes, but are cute park clothes" she said grabbing her mother's hand to get her up "you have to get ready mommy" she said eager.

  
Her daughter was not very patient even less if she had to wait to play. She put on some jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of vans. She decided to let her hair free. Then she prepared some snacks for her daughter because food was another thing for which she didn’t have patience. She picked up her and Chloe's coat and the drawing and they walked towards the park.

  
Chloe was playing on the swings when someone sat next to Lena in the bench.

  
"Hi" the woman said.

  
"Hi Alex" she answered not looking at her. Lena sat still.

  
"How are you?" Alex asked looking at Chloe.

  
"I'm fine" she answered serious. Silence.

  
Lena and Alex relationship was complicated. They had gone through many disagreement since Kara disappeared and that had affected to their friendship. It was mostly Lena who tried to be a part from her and when they were together they only talked about their jobs or about Chloe. Alex really hoped that one day Lena opened to her.

  
"I tried to call you this morning" She broke the silence.

  
"My assistant told me, I was in a meeting. I was going to call you tonight"

  
"Well I want you both to come to my house tonight. We can make dinner and tell stories. She would like that" She said looking at the other woman.

  
"I can't Alex, not tonight" she said trying not to cry.

  
"How long this will last?" she asked a little angry "It's been four years…"

  
"It's only been four years for me Alex" Lena interrupted gritting her teeth" Sometimes I wake up and I ask her how has she sleep and then I realize that she is gone. I saw her every day in Chloe's eyes" she said.

  
"Okay but talk to me, it could make it easy" Maybe that time Lena would open to her. Lena turned and look at Alex for the first time.

  
"We will dinner next week when Eliza come" She said closing ranks and looking back at her daughter.

  
"This is not helping you" Alex added before go.

  
Lena just stood there gaping looking at the floor. She felt her eyes getting wet. Suddenly a little hand took hers. She looked up, finding the huge smile of her daughter. She couldn’t help but smile to that big blue eyes.

  
"Can I have a juice? And cookies?" she asked not leaving her mother's hand.

  
Lena lifted her and put her on her lap. Then she looked into her bad and picked up some snacks and Chloe's drawing. She gave the toddler the food and then she unfold the paper.

  
"Chloe" she began softly "the teacher has shown me this drawing"

  
"Aja" the girl said with her mouth plenty of food.

  
"I want you to explain me what have you drawn here" She said stroking Chloe's hair.

  
"This is you" she began pointing with her finger " this is me and this is mom" she explained, suddenly she turned to look at her mother .

  
"But you know that your mom is not here, don’t you?" she asked carefully.

  
"I know, but I don’t want to talk to her mommy because you are so sad when you talk about her."

  
Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She felt guilty that her daughter could not ask her about her own mother because of her behavior.

  
"I'm sorry mommy. But the teacher said we have to draw our family and I thought that is mom was watching from heaven she would like to see the whole family not just you and me" the girl was beginning to felt that she had done something wrong.

  
"Ey little, it is alright, okay? This drawing is amazing I love the colors and how do you draw us walking through the rainbow. I'm sure that if mom could see it she would thought the same." The toddler smile to her mother words" Chloe you have to know that you can ask me whatever you want about your mom. Who told you she was in heaven? It was the grandma?" Lena asked her. Certain she didn’t told Chloe want happened with Kara. She talked to Eliza and they agreed that she was too young to tell her that her mom disappeared while traveling to another universe but Lena didn’t feel good telling her that she was dead, so they told her that she disappeared trying to protect her friends, it wasn’t a very good explanation but Chloe was still little to understand the complexity of the matter.

  
"It was Troy, she told me that her grandfather disappeared one day and his parents told her that she had gone to heaven so I thought that maybe my mom can be in heaven too. You think that they make the rain?"

  
After Lena explained her daughter why people in heaven didn’t make the rain they addressed home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super grateful for all the comment! I have some chapters written already so I'll try to upload as frequently as I can.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Kara went through the interuniversal portal with a feeling of relief, finally everything ended well on Earth 1. She was extremely happy for coming back home. She reappeared a second latter in National City, on Earth 38. There she had a strange feeling, she was a little disoriented and she felt thick-headed, she stood still for a few seconds and the sensation disappeared.

It was dark in National City, she just wanted to fly to her house, hug Lena and cuddle with her all the night but it would be irresponsible not to check on Alex first. It was late so she decided to go to her apartment instead of the  DEO and she was right she could hear her sister and Maggie inside. She landed on her sister balcony, surprisingly the window and the curtains were closed.

"It's me Alex, open the window" she shouted knocking the glass.

Kara heard some whispers inside the apartment. A minute later the bolt was unlocked.

"Enter" her sister commanded with authority "slow"

Kara sledded de door and pushed the curtains to find her sister and Maggie aiming at her with her guns.

"Alex what the hell are you doing?" She asked confuse. Kara had no idea what was happening there. She looked at Maggie and then at the rest of the apartment, it looked very different."What have you done with your apartment? Have you taken advantage to redecorate?"

"Who are you?" Alex asked distrustful.

"Alex it have been two weeks and you have forgotten your sister yet?" She said annoyed, she didn't have time for jokes.

"We need to make a mental link, call John" She said nervous to Maggie.

"Wait, Is it Earth 38 right?" Kara looked the device Cisco had given her.

"Are you coming from Barry's earth?" Alex asked still aiming at her with her gun.

"Of course Alex, I helped them to beat the dominators" Kara answered eager.

Alex hesitated but she didn’t lowered her weapon. She knew it could be some kind of experiment. "It have been four years since you left to help Barry"

"What?" she said confuse, she wasn’t liking that joke "Alex I left two weeks ago, we destroyed the threat and I just went through the portal a minute ago" she was beginning to overwhelm.

"Look" Maggie approached her carefully and shew her the screen of her mobile. The super looked at the date, Alex was right it was the same day she left but four years later.

A noise in the balcony interrupted the conversation, John had arrived. They explained him the situation. John put two fingers on Kara's head a minute later he had finished the mental link.

"It is her" he said astonished.

Finally, Alex lowed her weapon and ran to hug her sister. "I miss you sis"

"Alex what is going on?" she asked when they separated.

"When you didn’t come back we didn’t have any way to contact with Barry's universe. Lena almost lost her mind trying to develop a device to pass through the universes and she got it. Me and John went to Earth 1but they knew nothing there, they explained us that maybe you were stuck on a Limbo through the time. We tried everything to find you "Alex lowed her head not wanting to look at her, Kara could see guilt in her eyes.

Kara didn’t know what  to ask, there were things that her sister was not telling her. But she had her priorities.

"How is Lena?" she asked serious.

"Heartbroken but she is thought" Maggie answered" and your daughter, Chloe, is beautiful" she added with a smile.

"Rao, I need to go see them" she said leading to the window.

"No" John stopped her "You just can go an say hello Kara and we need to do some test at the DEO first"

Kara tried to argue but they didn’t give in. They headed to the DEO, where they did a battery of test on her. Meanwhile Alex updated her about all what had happened when she was not there: aliens threats, Lillian escaped from prison but they had no signal for Cadmus, they needed Superman help once to solve a complicated situation and the crime rate was higher than ever. She couldn’t stop thinking about Lena and her daughter.

While they waited for the results of the test she asked Alex to let her go to see Lena, her sister allowed her but with the essential condition to not get in touch with her. Kara had no choice but agree with her sister.

She left the DEO and flew to the apartment that she and Lena shared. When she was almost there she could hear Lena's heartbeat but if she focused she also could hear another heartbeat. That made her feel very nervous. She came near the house, she sat on the roof of the building and used her superhearing.

"I'm the blue duck" a child shouted, followed by the sound of water splashing.

Kara realized that she was hearing the voice of her daughter for the first time, she felt a great joy, she sounded very happy.

"Okay, then I will be the dinosaur" it was Lena, she was making animals sounds. Suddenly the kid began to laugh.

Kara used her X-ray vision to watch the scene. They were in the bathroom, the little girl on the bath and Lena sat on the floor, they were playing with bath toys. Kara looked at Lena, with her hair collected in a messy bun and her sweater rolled up, they both had red cheeks. She thought that Maggie was right because her daughter was beautiful, she could see her dark hair collected in a bun too, her tiny hands splashing the water, and smiling at Lena , with that innocence that only a child could have. She suddenly felt sad thinking about all what she had missed those years.

She continue watching the scene.

"What story do you want me to tell you?" Lena was asking the toddler while she was putting her a pajama on.

"The superhero and the sci…scien…"

"Scientist" Lena helped her. The kid nodded. "Again?"She asked, picking up her daughter and walking to other room.

"Please mommy, I like this story, the sci…sci.."

"Scientist"

"The scientist looks like you" she said.

Kara watched how Lena put the little girl on her bed. She kissed her on the forehead and sat beside her.

"Okay. Once upon a time there were a superhero, she was the faster and the strongest woman of the world" Lena began.

"And she kicks the bad guys?" The girl asked.

"Yes, she kicks the bad guys. But one day a really bad man poisoned all the city and she didn’t know what to do"

"Why?" the toddler asked beginning to fall asleep.

"Because she needed the antidote. She looked for the clever scientist she could find and she reached one. The superhero asked her for help and the scientist developed the antidote to heal all her city. They made an amazing team together."

"The superhero love the sci…" the girl began. Her eyes were almost closed.

"Yes monkey, and the scientist love her back" she said stroking her hair.

The girl was finally asleep and Lena hugged her in silence. Kara was sat there, looking at her family with her eyes filled with tears. Four years had happened, three years that Lena had had to rise their daughter on her own. Kara tried to breathe slowly to calm herself. Some minutes passed and she felt better. She used her X-ray vision again to look inside the apartment but a noise distracted her, the balcony's door opened and Lena went out.

Kara couldn’t believe  she was only four meters away from her. Carefully she crawled to the edge of the roof. She could see Lena's back, she wanted to look at her face, but she remembered Alex warning.

"Four years" Lena suddenly said "God Kara I don’t even know how the hell I could have done this without you. I wish you could see our daughter, she told me today that you could be in heaven, maybe you are, and not stuck in the middle of nowhere for all the eternity" Kara could sense that Lena was crying "If you were here I'm sure you would tell me I'm strong, but that is not true. It's just a mask, for Chloe, for your family, but I'm pretending all the time and I do not really know how much time I could bear it"

Lena was crying loudly and Kara could feel her heart breaking in million pieces. She could fix that. She stood up and ran to the other side of the roof. She flew as fast as she could to the DEO feeling the tears running down her cheeks.

"Alex" she said running towards her sister on the medical bay "Call Lena now" she demanded trying to keep her voice still.

"Okay"

"Alex she is suffering… wait okay?" she was surprised for her sister answer, she had thought that she would have to argue.

"Yes, your results are perfect. I don’t see any reason to wait until tomorrow" she explained taking her phone. She looked for Lena's number and made the call, she had to wait but finally Lena picked the phone.

"Lena it's me, I need you to come to the DEO right now" Alex said trying not to sound too excited.

"What? Alex is late, Chloe is already asleep. Whatever is it I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow" Lena answered tired.

"Not this Lena. Bring Chloe but come here. Please"

Lena was in silence for a moment

"I will be there as soon as I can" she finally answered.

Kara and Alex gave a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow…Thank you very much for all the comments and for reading my fic. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3. This chapter and the next will be focus on Lena and Kara relationship.

 

 

Twenty minutes later Lena parked at the DEO. She picked up the sleeping toddler wrapped on a soft  blanket. The guards let her take the elevator. She expected it to be a terrible emergency or Alex would be in serious problems. The elevator door opened. Alex was there waiting for her.

"Alex what is it?" Lena asked a little bother.

"Give me Chloe, Vazquez will put her in John's office sofa" She said picking up the little girl. "Follow me" She said quickly not wanting to delay it anymore. She began to walk.

"Alex tell me what is the problem so we can solve it and we can go home" She moaned. She didn’t get an answer. The CEO had no choice but to follow her. Lena noticed that Alex looked different, excited , she was not able to hide her smile.

Alex stopped in front of a room. She took a deep breath and the she spoke.

"Well, Lena I just want you to be prepared for who is inside…"

"Look Alex" she interrupted, then she was mad "My day had been a fucking mess and I just wanted to cry until fall asleep so, If there is my mother I don’t need any stupid advise" She said reaching the knob" And it could really wait until tomorrow" Before Alex could stop her Lena opened the door and entered in the room, willing to face her mother.

But when she saw who really was there, all the anger disappeared, and she froze.  No one said anything, Kara, on her supergirl suit,  just stood there looking at her. One minute passed then Lena turned to Alex.

"What kind of sick game is this Alex?" she didn’t sound mad, just sad.

"Lena it's me" Kara said.

***

Kara looked at Lena wanting to run and hug her and assured her that everything would going to be okay, but she and Alex had decided to give Lena the time and space she needed to process the situation. So she just could stay there and stare at her. She had seen her before with her X-ray vision but then, having her in front of her, Kara thought that her girlfriend was beautiful, all in black clothes and the hair in a long ponytail. She looked thinner than she remembered and her eyes were red and tired, the green didn’t shine like it used to.

Lena talked and she answered. Lena looked at Alex looking for confirmation. Her sister nodded and reached to the door leaving them alone.

Kara saw how Lena began to walk towards her slowly, looking direct to her eyes. Suddenly she walked faster and she ended running. She stopped in front of her, she raised a shaking hand and stroked the blonde's cheek tracing a pattern with her thumb on the steel skin. Kara put her arms around her and Lena crushed on her chest and buried her face on her neck. She could hear Lena's fast heartbeat and she could feel her tears on her neck. After some time in that position Lena spoke.

"I don’t know what I will do if this is just a dream" she said between sobs grabbing the back of Kara's neck.

"It is not, I'm here, I m real" Kara assured her breaking the hug and kissing her on the forehead.

Lena didn’t want to spoil the moment but she needed to know.

"What… how… Where have you been?" Lena finally asked trying to restrain the tears.

"I don’t know, from my point of view only two weeks have passed since we parted" she explained looking Lena's eyes.

"For us it's been…" her voice broke. She swallowed.

"I know, Alex has told me" she said, rubbing Lena's cheek. The woman melt to the touch. That was startling, watching, touching Kara, like a dream come true.

Lena tried to clean the tears with the sleeve of her sweater. Kara took her chin a raised her head.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" and then she hugged her again.

A minute later Lena felt herself weak, she took Kara's hand and sat on one of the chairs, Kara sat beside her.

"Kara" she began taking a deep breath " I… we have a daughter" she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say.

"Yeah" Kara said, but Lena didn’t continue talking, she just stared the blonde "How is she?" she asked holding Lena's hand.

"Where to star. She is a whirlwind she is full of energy all the time, very stubborn, I think she get that from me" she couldn’t help but smile while she remembered her daughter. Kara smiled too" but she is all heart like you" she said squeezing her hand.

"Tell me more" Kara encouraged her. "Does she have, you know, any superability?"

"Not yet except her superhunger maybe, but she definitely will. She has never get sick, and her skin is almost as tough at yours. She is very smart too, she is always asking about anything." She wanted to tell Kara everything but she didn’t feel strong enough and she was very distracted for Kara's presence.

"She seems lovely" Kara said with a knot on her throat. She was happy to have came back but find that four years had passed and that she had lost all her daughter life made her feel bad." It must have been difficult make all by yourself" she said lowing her gaze.

"You can't imagine. During all the pregnancy we where focus on finding you, to bring you back, and each time we tried something we fail, nothing worked. Then there was… " Lena doubt and Kara noticed" the baby came and I was shattered. Eliza moved to our house the first month. Your mother, the pediatrician and like a thousand books taught me all what I had to know" she explained, it wasn’t easy at all but she didn’t want to scare the blonde.

"What about Alex?" Kara asked, she notice how Lena's expression changed.

"There was… you know? We can talk about that in other moment" She said standing up, but without letting go her hand.

"Of course" Kara agreed doing the same.

Lena hugged her again. Kara's scent was overwhelming. She just wanted to take Kara home to make sure she was real and that she wouldn’t disappear in the morning.

"I want to take Chloe home, is very late. I will go talk to Alex" Lena said pulling apart. Kara nodded kissing Lena's hand before letting her go.

Kara followed her and stood in the middle of the DEO following Lena's movements with her gaze. She tried to imagine what she should have gone through. Her disappearing, the baby and something that had happened with Alex that she would investigate later. She couldn't think all the thing she had missed, a lot of thing could happen in four years. What if Lena was dating someone, she dismissed those thoughts. She had been on standby a long time and the world had not stopped spinning.

Suddenly she felt someone touching her cape. She turned around but there weren’t anyone.

"Are you a superhero?" a sweet voice asked. Kara looked down. It was a little girl, her little girl, she was wearing a bear pajamas, a pajamas that she recognized. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and with the other she was holding a blanket. The little girl was staring at her with big blue eyes, identical to hers.

"Yes I am Supergirl, and you?" she answered smiling. She thought that Maggie was right, the girl was beautiful.

"I'm Chloe Danvers-Luthor, I m three and a half" she said looking at her own hand" Where is my mommy?"The girl asked.  Kara felt a chill when she heard her name and Lena's together.

"I think I have seen her. Would you mind to tell me how is she?" Kara asked ducking besides the toddler.

"She is cute, with cute hair and nice clothes and she has big eyes and she is really funny" Kara was almost laughing "Oh and she is smart and she is the boss" the girl said very convinced.

"Oh with that description I'm sure I have seen her, I will take you with her" Kara said standing.

"Up up" the little girl demanded rising her arms towards Kara. She doubt a moment but the toddler was pouting at her. " _Rao is that what I do?"_ She had no choice. "Miss Supergirl. You can fly through the sky?" she asked when Kara picked her up.

"Yes" Kara answered hypnotized by Chloe smell. _"Do all the babies smell like that?"_

"And ,and you are superstrong like a dino?" she asked very focused on Kara's face.

"Mmm, I would say yes" Kara answered. She looked up and saw Lena looking at them at the other side of the corridor. Kara worried, maybe she shouldn’t have taken the toddler. She walked to her.

"I m sorry Lena, she…" she began.

"You don’t have to apologize Kara" she said with a smile.

"Mommy, mommy" Chloe shouted, wanting her mother to pick her up. When Lena hold her she continue talking but this time to her mother ear "Is she mommy, the superhero of the stories, she can fly and is stronger than a dino" Kara and Lena laughed. Chloe rested her head on her mother shoulder, she was exhausted.

"Untie Alex has said we can go little monkey" she said rubbing Chloe's hair "Kara, will you come with us?" she said freeing one of her hands so that Kara could take it if she wanted. Lena desired Kara to come with them but she would understand if Kara preferred to stay with her sister, after all what her girlfriend had discovered in the last hours it would be more than reasonable that she wanted to be alone and process her new reality.

Kara didn't even need to think, she took Lena's hand and squeezed it.

"Keep going to the car" she said smiling" I will look for some normal clothes and say bye to my sister"

Lena smiled back, reaching to the elevator. Kara superspeed to the changing room and discovered that her clothes were still on her locked, then she looked for Alex. She found her on the rest room drinking some tea.

"Ey Alex I just want you to know that I'm leaving" she said quickly.

"Wait" She said approaching to her, then she hugged her " I missed you sis"

Kara smiled, everyone was very charming.

"Lena told me everything was right, but what about you?" Alex asked taking a ship of her tea. She realized how Kara's smile disappeared.

"I don't know" she said twisting her hands "All of this is very weird. When I was helping Barry I could only think in coming back to continue with my life here. To watch Lena's belly grow, to continue with Supergirl duties even to finish the chocolate ice-cream I left on the fridge but when I came back all the things I suppose to find were gone. I mean I have found incredible things you know but I can't help but think that this is someone else life. I know that I just need to acclimate but it will take me some time and what if Lena don’t want to wait. And the kid, what is she hate me for leaving her?" She felt relief to finally put her feelings into words.

"Oh Kara, she has wait for four years, she will give you the time you need. Talk to her, maybe not today but soon" Alex said stroking Kara's arm "And don’t worry about Chloe she will love you, believe me"

"Maybe you are right Alex." She said hugging her sister again. Suddenly she remembered something " One more thing, what has happened between you and Lena? Are you guys mad?"

Alex face changed and that guilt she had seen before came back to her eyes. Kara knew her sister very well, she was hurt. Alex took a deep ship of her tea.

"We will talk tomorrow. If you keep Lena waiting she will come to look for you" Alex said.

Kara wasn’t satisfy but she let it go for the moment. She said goodbye to Alex and John and reached to the car. Lena was sat in the co-pilot seat and the little girl was asleep on the child seat. Kara sat next to her girlfriend

"Mind if you drive?" Lena asked giving her the keys. Kara took them. "Your mother called, she will come tomorrow"

"Great" Kara answered starting the car, suddenly children's music began to sound. Kara looked at Lena amused.

"The CD get stuck a month ago, and I don’t have time to go fix it " She explained shrug "Chloe thought that she could keep a cookie inside because, you know, it's round like the CDs"

"Really logical" Kara answered laughing.

"That’s what I thought"

They drove home in silence. Kara had like a million questions but she didn’t want to pressure Lena, there was one thing she needed to ask that was driving her crazy. And Lena, well, she couldn't believe what she was living. Finally Kara parked the car on Lena's parking lot. They sat in silence waiting for the other to talk first.

"You are quiet" Lena finally said just to break the silence.

Kara turned to face her, she was nervous " I don’t know how to tell you this. I don’t want you to get mad or anything. Above all thing I want to be with you and Chloe, but…"

"But?" Lena asked not wanting to imagine what she mean. She tried to swallow her nerves.

"But I would want to be alone tonight, just to analyze the situation. It is a lot to process. Only if you are comfortable with it " she added.

"Fuck Kara" she said repenting a second later, but the girl was peacefully asleep " You scared me. Of course you can be alone, take all the time you need. I have been waiting four years I will survive one day or two, not three but one or two is okay with me. "

Kara laughed "I missed you, I know it's been only two weeks for me, but I could only think in being here"

"I missed you too" she said taking Kara's hand.

"May I kiss you?" Kara asked sounding more confident than she really was. She heard Lena's heart speeding up.

"Please" she answered approaching to her.

Kara took it slowly she wanted to be on her toes. She stroked Lena's check with her thump, it was as soft as she remembered. She could feel Lena's intense gaze on her lips. Lena's breathing was speeding up. Kara smiled, she didn’t want to teased her so much. She gave her a subtle kiss, not enough for either of them. Lena joined her lips again, kissing Kara was as if no time had passed. Their kisses became more passionate, Lena was grabbing the hem of Kara's shirt,  but suddenly she remembered the toddler sleeping at the back of the car and she stopped.

"We should…" she began trying to get her breath back.

"Yeah" Kara answered smiling fluttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday but someone stole all the internet in my house, so, sorry for the delay.  
> I won't update again until Thursday at least and I am really sorry, because I have to go to an unexpected journey. I will make a summary in the next chapter so that you don’t get lost.  
> This chapter is about poor Kara's feelings. I hope you enjoy!!

 

Kara said goodbye to Lena awkwardly and flew over the city. Some people have posted on social media about watching Supergirl again on National City so Alex thought it wouldn't be necessary to hide her return.

She thought about flying to Alex but obviously her relationship with Maggie had developed a lot since she left and she didn't want to intrude, so instead she flew to her old apartment. She let herself in by the window.

The place was changed, her sofas were no place to be found and there were some stacked boxes in a corner. With her X-ray vision she saw it was mostly her clothes.

She opened one box and took a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, she couldn’t find her pajamas. Then she went to the kitchen but obviously there were no food, she was going to gave up on her quest when she remembered her emergency cookies package under the sink. She looked for it and she found it. It was lapsed, Kara opened it and it smell good and there weren't any signal of rot. " _Anyway I can't die for food poisoning_ " she shrugged and eat one cookie.

With the package in her hand she sat on the tool not knowing how to feel. While she ate she saw a little box on the countertop. She examined it with curiosity. It was sealed, she opened it. She couldn't do anything but smile fondly for what she found. Wedding invitations, samples of different types of wedding invitations. At least there were 20 different, in all of them there were a photo of Lena and herself. The box were address to L-Corp, dated 2 weeks after she left to help Barry, so Lena should have asked for them. Did it mean that Lena planned to ask her to marry her? Kara didn't know why she was so surprise, when she left Lena was pregnant after all, marry her was a matter of time. But the fact that Lena had thought about it made her feel impossible happy. But suddenly she realized. Four years had happened to that moment. Four years since she kissed Lena's still plain belly and promised her she would come back.

She had been stuck in time but the world had keep spinning. What did she was supposed to do? Just jump in that timeline and pretend like anything had happened?

She looked the wedding invitations again, the life she could have had. They looked so happy in all photos. She chose her favorite easily. Eliza had taken it, it was the first time Lena went to Midvale, they were relaxed, sat on the porch hearing nothing but the wind and the birds. She closed her eyes and came back to that moment, how Lena had kissed her on the cheek and told her that one day they would come with their kids, they would watch them ran down the garden all day. Then they would sit around the fireplace all she would tell stories about Kripton.

Big tears ran down her cheeks. New doubts came up to her mind. Was she even prepared to be a mom? She wasn't even prepared for a new born when she left and then she had a toddler. She hadn't almost known Chloe but she already loved her. The way she smell, that tiny hands and the way she looked just like her and Lena. What if she was not good enough? What if she didn’t need her? She was beginning to hyperventilate, she tried to calm herself. She had lots of insecurities but there was one thing she was absolutely sure about, she loved her family and she would do whatever for them and if that meant growing four years in a week she was willing to do it.

An hour and a package of cookies later Kara tried to sleep in her old bed, but it was impossible. She could not help thinking about everything that worried her. Bad thoughts, like that she never would be a good mother or that Lena wouldn’t want her near them, kept her awake.

Finally she decided to fly around the city. She flew aimlessly, lost in her own thoughts when she realized she had flown to her home. She stayed there, floating for some minutes hearing the slow breath of her girls. She tried to took back herself to her old apartment but what she really wanted was to talk to Lena.

In a moment of weakness she approached to Lena's window and knocked not very loudly but enough to wake her up. She felt guilty when she heard her heart speeding up. Some seconds later an sleepy Lena opened the window.

"Sorry" Kara said lowing her gaze, feeling stupid.

"Don’t be" Lena said hugging her. "come in, it is freezing outside"

Kara obeyed and Lena closed the window. Then she sat on the bed inviting Kara to sit next to  her. She hold her hand waiting patiently until the super was ready to talk.

"I am scared" Kara said with weak voice " I am not sure If I will be a good mother for Chloe. What if a I am a mess? Do you really want me near you and Chloe? I mean you have go ahead and It look like you have everything under control and I …" She had to shut up to kept the tears from falling.

"Kara is normal to be scared, I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant but I knew you would be there, stronger together, remember? And even if you couldn’t be with me I was never alone. You won't be alone. I know, I am absolutely sure you will be a good mom and I will be by your side all the time, I promise. You will be a mess sometimes, I am a mess more than I would like to admit. Last Saturday I spend all the afternoon cleaning apple juice for the roof and it wasn’t even Chloe's fault " Lena tried to calm her.

Kara sight looking at her hands.

Lena bopped Kara's lightly on the chin with her finger, getting her to look up "Look at me baby"

Kara looked at Lena's green eyes.

"I know you have to process too much, okay? I won't demand anything. I just want you to be comfortable. And I swear I will be by your side. Chloe will love you as much as I love you" she said smiling. For Lena was a dream to have Kara sat beside her.

"Have you think" She dropped her head to stare at her hands which she twisted nervously in her lap " I mean… Chloe…Are you going to tell her?" she finally asked.

"Would you like that?" Lena asked, she would love to tell Chloe but she need Kara's permission.

"Yes"

"Then, of course I will. Besides she is beginning to ask about you. She will be so excited. Wait here, I am going to show you something" Lena left the room and some seconds later she returned with a paper. She gave it to Kara. It was Chloe's drawing.

"Rao" she almost shouted "Is that me?" Lena nodded, Kara felt her heart full of joy "How she know how I looked like?"

"I have shown her photos silly. She has a photo of us in her nightstand. Even if you weren’t here I wanted her to know the amazing person her mother was"

Then Kara smiled, Lena always knew how to cheer her up.

"By the way, now I know why I couldn't find my pajamas" She said looking at Lena who was actually wearing her pajamas.

"Well, I borrow them" She answer.

"You look gorgeous even more than when I left" she said approaching her and stroking Lena's cheek. The brunette blushed.

She looked at Kara's eyes, but the blonde was looking at her lips, her hand now on her nape. Lena leaned slowly and kissed her softly. At the beginning It was a sweet kiss almost shy but quickly Kara looked for Lena's entrance with her tongue, the brunette could resist and let her in. It had been so long since the last time she had been kissed properly. She put her arms around Kara's neck trying to get her closer. Kara put her hand on Lena's hips and sat her on her lap, kissing her fiercely. She could hear Lena's heart racing up, she could feel her heat on her own skin. Lena buried her hands on Kara's hair, she loved to do that. Kara slipped her hands under Lena's shirt and suddenly the brunette moved away abruptly. She put her hand on her low belly protective.

"I…" Lena began.

"Sorry Lena, oh Rao, I 'm so sorry, I shouldn’t …" Kara said awkward.

"I… I can't right now" Lena explained more calmed than Kara "I want but…"

"It is perfectly reasonable, I'm really sorry. I don’t want you to think that is the reason why I came here tonight" she said worried.

"Not for a second Kara" Lena reassured her, approaching again an squeezing her hand. Kara looked guilty so she tried to distract her "Look at this" Lena went to her nightstand a open a drawer she took off Kara's glasses.

"My glasses" Kara hummed "Did you keep them after all this time?"

"Of course Kara, I promised you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara come back to earth 38 unaware that she has been stuck for four years between universes. Once in her earth she find a heartbroken Lena and her almost four years daughter.  
> For her it is being difficult to admit she has lost four years of her life and all her daughter life. When Kara go to her house at the middlen of the night, Lena try to make her realize that she will be a good mom.  
> Kara try to talk to her sister and Lena about something that is going between them, but she get no answer.  
> (I didn’t know I was that bad with summaries, sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I'm really really sorry for the delay you don’t deserve it. I will try to update more frequently.  
> Thank you for keeping reading, I am very excited.  
> As I said, here is the summary  
> Enjoy!!

 

Next morning Lena woke up as usually, alone. She couldn't help but look at the other side of the bed wishing Kara were there. But that time was different Kara had came back. She would have begged her to stay the night but it wouldn't have been fair, she knew Kara needed time and space. But she also knew that one day she would wake up next to her.

The night before she had messaged Jess to tell her she wouldn't go to work and to tell her to call to Chloe's school to tell them she wouldn't go either. Feeling weird she went to the kitchen, she took some ingredients from the fridge and began to make pancakes. Her daughter appeared some minutes later with a sleepy face.

"Good morning sweetie. I am making pancakes" she told her picking her up and kissing her head.

"School?" she asked confuse.

"Today you don't go to school and mommy don't go to work"

"Are we sick?" She asked staring intently at the pancake in the pan. All about Chloe knew about being sick was that kids didn't go to school and that they got injections and awful meds "We need meds?"

"No we are not sick, but mommy want to eat pancakes with you and play the whole day"

"Yes!" the toddler shouted.

***

Kara woke up on her old bed with the sound of Alex knocking at her door, she had reached to sleep at least three hours.

"Damn Kara open the door "Alex shouted, Kara groaned "I bought you donuts"

Kara superspeed and opened the door removing the box from Alex hands.

"Eat fast, we have a lot of work to do at the DEO"

Kara nodded with her mouth already full of food. Alex still thought her sister eating was disgusting but she would have never thought she would see her again so she didn’t say anything.

After devouring her food they headed to the DEO. When they got off the elevator an excited Winn jumped to hug Kara.

"Oh my god Kara, I missed you so much" he said still hugging her.

"Yeah" Kara said awkwardly looking at her sister, whom shrugged.

Finally Winn broke the contact.

"Winn you have a beard?" Kara shouted amused.

"Yes, do you like it?" she asked seductively.

"No" she answered laughing "You look like the boss of an antisystem group"

"So kind. Lena liked it, she said I looked like an adult. Well John is waiting for us " he began to walk towards the meeting room.

"Lena?" Kara asked to Alex. Before she left Winn and Lena knew each other but she could imagine her girlfriend talking about her friend beard.

"Oh yeah, they are like best friends. Lena help the DEO some times, with the alien technology and when we were looking for you obviously. I would say the science joined them.

As Winn had said John was waiting in the meeting room. Maggie was there too and apparently they had a lot to discus. They stayed in the room for three hours. On the one hand they decided that Supergirl would immediately return to work due to the high levels of crime in National City. Also she would publish an statement on Cat-co about her return. On the other hand they had Kara Danvers whom, for the rest of the world, was in some place of Asia making a documentary film, after breaking the heart of the CEO of L-Corp, news that were never confirmed.  John decided she would come back one month later than Supergirl, to not raise any suspicion. Kara didn't have a choice so she agreed.

Finally someone interrupted the meeting opening the door without warning. It was Eliza whose face lit up when she saw Kara.

"I couldn't believe it. Lena assured me that you had come back but I couldn't believe it" she said hugging Kara.

John gave her the rest of the morning to spend time with her mother. Kara assured her that she was fine but Eliza knew that something was worrying her. Finally Kara talked to her about her insecurities, it was a good decision.

"Kara you have been here less than a day, honey. You are overwhelmed. Os course we need you, we have been forced to learn to live without you but that doesn’t mean that we have forgotten all what you mean to us. Don’t think for a second you don’t belong here just take some time to process everything maybe more than a day" She said smiling." You will be a good mom, honey, that kid had a heart as biggest as yours, the heart of the house of El."

Kara hugged her smiling too. She felt so lucky to have a mother like Eliza.

"One more thing "Kara said remembering something " What happened between Lena and Alex? They look… uncomfortable with each other and when I asked, they avoid the question."

Eliza bit her lip, something Kara had never seen her doing before "It is complicated honey and not something I have to tell "

***

Two days passed and Lena had barely seen Kara. The statement  of Supergirl return had been one of the biggest news Cat-co magazine had published since the superhero left. Not only Cat-co but the front page of all the National City magazines and newspapers were showing a photo of Supergirl. Four years before when they were sure Kara won't came back, John, with Supergirl appearance made a statement about how Supergirl had to leave the earth to fight a serious threat in other planet. Despite that everybody had an opinion about what had made the hero leave the planet, although none was close to what had actually happened.

Kara had more work than she had ever had. She was helping the police with some cases related with racketeering, even mafia issues, and also the DEO with some alien subjects and obviously her usual works; stopping robberies and helping the citizens. She worked almost from dawn until dusk.

No matter how tired she was she flew to her house. Sometimes Lena was waiting awake, others she woke up when she entered by the window , they didn’t have to talk, she helped Kara to took off her supersuit and she put her under the blankets. Kara fell asleep in less than a minute and Lena stared her; her features getting soft, her mouth slightly open, her blonde hair spread on the pillow, she knew she didn’t have to, but she couldn't help but  memorized everything she could about her girlfriend there asleep.

It was marvelous to have Kara there but there was something which was bothering her. She knew it wasn’t Kara's fault but they had barely talk in those days, and they needed to talk. Chloe was their daughter but Lena had grown her and she was not willing to put her little girl in any uncomfortable situation not even for Kara. She had to make sure Kara wanted that as much as she wanted, live with her and Chloe, have a family, have a future together.

Lena was determined to talk, so the next day, after putting Chloe on the bed, she went to her room and waited for the superhero while she reviewed some reports. Kara appeared two hours later. She entered by the window as usually and unclasp her cap letting it fall to the ground. Then she sat on the bed, waiting for Lena to unzip the suit. But Lena's hands never reached. Kara turned to her.

"We need to talk" Lena said.

"Now?" Kara asked tired but not mad.

"Yes" Lena answered, Kara sat by her side "Kara you… Do you want to meet Chloe?" She asked squeezing her hand.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask that?" she said confuse.

"You don’t talk too much about it, well, you don’t talk about anything really. There is no problem if you need more time, but you have to talk to me." Lena explained calmed.

Kara sigh and looked at her hands.

"It is just… I'm not sure…"

Lena rubbed her check. "That is okay, we will wait a little more. Meanwhile…"

Suddenly Kara tensed, she raised her gaze and looked at Lena.

"She is coming" She said with panic.

"Shit" Lena whispered. Both stood up. "To the closet, hurry up"

Kara obeyed and at the same time the door of the closet closed the door of the room opened.

"Mommy?" the girl asked looking for her mother. She was wearing only her panties and she was sobbing.

Lena ran towards her and picked her up. She kissed her head and rubbed her back to calm her. Then she sat on the bed and laid her on her chest.

"I had a bad dream" she said looking at Lena's eyes.

"Do you want to tell me?" the girl didn’t say anything " You can tell me if you want, you are safe here with mommy"

"We…we were in a really hot place, and really bad place, you and me and auntie Alex and my mom too" Chloe babbled.

Lena looked at the closed for a second, then she looked at the blue eyes again.

"That was what scared you?" she asked softly.

"No, I woke up and I knew you and me and the auntie were not in that place, but, what if my mom is still there? It was horrible mommy." She cried.

"Honey, it was just a nightmare, that place don’t exist. And you know where you mom is, don’t you?" she said raising her daughter chin.

The girl sat on her mother lap. With her little finger she point her chest.

"In my heart" she whispered.

"In your heart. Now let's go to bed" she picked the toddler up and carried her to her room. She tried to put her on the pajamas but Chloe refused, then she wait a minute until she fell asleep. Then she came back to her room. She didn’t see Kara so she opened the closet amused.

She found Kara still on the closet staring at her.

"I am ready" She said.

"To come out of the closet" Lena answered thinking that her girlfriend was joking.

"To meet her"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii readers!  
> I hope you like this new chapter  
> Feel free to comment anything!  
> Thank you for reading!! :)

 

Lena suggested that she should talk with her daughter before Kara showed up. She thought that a couple of days would be enough for Chloe to understand that she was going to meet her mother. Kara thought it was a good idea, that way the little girl would be prepared. It was a good idea until Lena carried it out.

_Why is she coming? When will she come? Does she like spaghetti? What if she doesn’t like spaghetti? Will she pick me up from school today? If she came, will you leave? Is she here yet?_

Those were some of the questions Lena had to answered during the first afternoon after telling Chloe about her mother. Excited was not the correct adjective to define how Chloe felt. Lena had never seen her so nervous.

Luckily two days flew by.

"Chloe Danvers-Luthor if you don’t stop running and star to behave you won't eat cookies in a week and I will hid your new Supergirl doll "Lena shouted. After meeting the superhero her daughter ended up very impressed so Lena bought her a stuffed animal.

"No clothes!" the girl answered sitting on the floor.

_"At least she has stop running"_ Lena thought. She didn’t want to get mad, but her daughter had been running around the living room on her underwear for five minutes.

"Chloe you have to get ready. Didn’t you like this dress? " Lena tried to calm her, she sat next to her "You thought your mom will love it".

"I don't want to wear a dress" She answered standing up in front of her mother placing her little hands on Lena's checks.

"Okay, what do you want to wear then?" She answered caressing Chloe's belly.

"Nothing, is too hot" she moaned.

It wasn’t hot at all. But it wasn’t the first time something like that happened. Lately Lena had noticed that Chloe has began to refuse to wear gloves or wool sweaters. She has thought that it was because she was being a little revel, but the last two days she had found her sleeping naked on the floor. She had taken her temperature with a thermometer but it was normal.

"Would you wear the dress if I left the window open?" She asked carefully. The girl nodded and followed her mom to the window.

Lena opened the balcony. Cold air entered in the room. The girl sat on the floor in front of the open window, sighting relief. Lena sat with her and put her on her lap caressing her back while the toddler got fresh air, finally relaxing. With her daughter calmed Lena could finish preparing her.

***

It was obvious Kara was nervous. After trying to calm herself training with her sister she went to the DEO room where they kept her mother hologram. The information she had was mostly about Kripton. Raising children was something very important on her planet so her mother words reassured her and kept her busy. But when she arrived to her building nerves came back. It was almost impossible not to use her superspeed to reach the door of the apartment.

_"When will she come?"_ she heard her daughter ask _._

_"Soon"_ Lena answered.

_"You said two minutes, and it is been like five hours"_ The girl complained _._

Kara took a deep breath and knocked the door. She heard Lena approaching the door. Her own heart was speeding up. The door opened. A smiling Lena kissed her softly on the lips.

"Kara are you shaking?" She whispered.

"Rao, I am so nervous, here, I have brought some cake" Kara answered twisting her hands nervously, giving Lena the box.

"Don’t worry, she is nervous too. Chloe! " she called her daughter.

The little girl appeared, wearing a blue dress with her hair collected in a braid, and looking at Kara she ran to grab her mother leg.

"Chloe" Lena said softly " this is Kara, she is you mom"

The girl was staring at her but didn’t say anything. Kara bended in front of her, she would love to hug her again but she wouldn't want to scare her.

"You are really beautiful. How old are you?" The girl was staring at her but she didn’t let go her mother leg. She raised up three fingers shyly. "Are you three?"

"And a half" she hastened to correct.

"Oh you are a big girl then" Chloe nodded again, she like when she was said to be a big girl.

"Do you want to show Kara where the kitchen is so we can eat the cake?" Lena asked her.

Kara held out her hand. The girl looked at her mommy who nodded encouraging her. Then Chloe took her mother hand. Kara felt impossible happy when she saw the little hand in her. They walked towards the kitchen.

"That dress is really nice" Kara told her nervous.

"Mommy forced me to wear it, I preferred to be naked" the girl explained easily.

"I will make some tea with the cake" Lena interrupted.

"Yes!" the girl shouted "I want a huge piece, please"

Lena went make the tea while Kara sat at the table. The girl sat next to her, staring at her all the time.

"Do you like the school?" Kara asked her. _"What am I suppose to ask? Rao she is intimidating"_

"Yes, we learn things"

"Do you like that?"

"I prefer to play, but mommy says I have to learn thing to be a scientist like her and when mommy is older, more than the grandma I will work in her office, playing with the computer all the time"

"That’s sound like a good plan"

"How are your friends?" The girl asked leaning on the elbows approaching to Kara.

"What?" She didn’t know what she mean.

"Mommy said you left because you had to help your friends. Are they good now?"

Kara took a deep breath.

"Yes. They are fine and I won't leave again. I promise" she said softly.

"If they get into trouble again they can call Supergirl. She told me she is very strong. She can go to help them and you don’t have to go" she explained smiling.

"Chloe settle the table, please" Lena demanded.

The girl left the table. Kara stayed there watching how the girl ran towards the kitchen to obey her mother, she couldn't think but the innocent she seemed and the intelligent she was. In that moment she was totally sure that she wouldn't miss a second of Chloe's life, no matter what happened with Lena, she would be by her side.

"This is for you" the girl surprised her, giving her a plastic fork "It is the coolest fork, look" the girl leaned on Kara's leg to point the object "This is Elsa and she make all this snow, and look in the other side is Olaf. Do you know them?" The girl stared at Kara.

"No, but they look really cool"

The girl didn’t answer and ran out of the room, she came back some seconds later with a movie. She gave it to Kara.

"Frozen" Kara read.

"Aja, is Elsa movie. Winn, I mean uncle Winn " she said looking at Lena" gave it to me on my birthday"

Lena put the plates with the cake on the table, the toddler left Kara's side and sat on a chair.

"Your birthday is in May, isn’t it?" She asked to the girl.

"No, I will be four in April, the 12" The girl answered, then focused on the cake on the table. It was a chocolate cake, Chloe took her fork.

"Wait" Kara turned to Lena, who was taking a very slow deliberate sip of her tea " Was she born premature?" she asked bemused. That information was something important she should have known.

"Yes, less than a month" Lena answered trying to sound casual.

"Why? What happened?" Kara asked, but a groan interrupted the conversation.

Both turned to look at Chloe. She was taking out the cake of her mouth.

"This cake is disgusting" she cried out.

"Chloe!" Lena nagged her giving her a disapproving look.

"But it doesn’t taste like chocolate mommy"

"Oh it is my fault, it has some kind of apple jam. I thought it would taste good" Kara explained.

"It is not your fault. Chloe, Kara bring us a cake and you have been rude" She said raising her eyebrows.

The girl was in silent some seconds. Then she spoke.

"I am sorry Kara. I shouldn't be rude. The taste was horrible but the color was pretty"

"It is okay. Look, the apple jam is only at the bottom. I will exchange the top of my cake for the bottom of your cake" Kara do it under the watchful eye of her daughter.

Not long after, her daughter had eaten. Lena suggested her if she wanted to show Kara her room while she washed the dishes. Chloe drove Kara to her room.

"… and this is the hipo and this is a minion…"

Kara was sat on Chloe's bed and the toddler giving her all her toys.

"Chloe" Kara interrupted, the girl stopped  "Would you sit here with me?"

The little girl sat beside her.

"When I was away from you and your mom, I miss you a lot. And now that I am here I want to be with you if you want" Kara knew that her daughter was too little to understand what she was saying " I have brought you something, give me your hand" Chloe obeyed. Kara took out a little watch and put it around her wrist. It  was not a normal watch, Kara had asked to Winn to made it with the same technology than James watch and the necklace she gave to Lena the day she knew she was pregnant. Due to Chloe's short age it didn’t have a button to call her but it would amplify the beating of her heart so Kara could hear here easily.

The girl looked the object open-mouthed. "Do you like it?"

"Yes" she sang out cheerfully " It is very pretty" her smile was almost bigger than her face and her blue eyes were shinning.

"It is not a normal watch" the girl was staring at her amazed like if she was telling her the most thrilling  story" with this watch me and mommy can know if you are okay all the time, and look, if you press this button…" Kara pressed the button and many little lights went on.

"Wow" she was looking at her wrist marveling" I love it. Thank you, thank you" she said hugging Kara suddenly. Kara hugged her back strong.

"You have to promise you won't take it off" Kara explained smiling.

"I pinky promise you I won't. Not even to shower" She jumped to the floor.

"I didn’t mean…" Kara began.

"Look mommy" Chloe was saying while she ran toward the kitchen." Look the magic watch mom gave me"

With that simple world Kara's heart melted.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here I am.  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter. (I am not sure if it is a little bit boring so, if it is, I'm sorry )

"She call me mom, Alex" Kara said moved.

"You have already said that" Alex grumbled adding sugar to the coffee.

"She was so polite and lovely. And when I gave her the watch she was amazed, definitely the light were a good idea Maggie." Maggie nodded without looking up from her book." Oh, and I have seen her closet, she dresses better than me, and all the clothes are so little"

"I get it, she is adorable , but why are you telling us all of this instead of being with them?" Alex asked, it was not that she didn’t want to be with Kara, but she had been talking almost nonstop for thirty minutes and she had interrupted a documentary weapons Maggie had been trying to see for a month and she was bothered.

Kara didn’t see them since the previous day, when she met Chloe officially. She had tried to talk to Lena that morning but she had some problems with some employees and she had a lot of work to do. On the other hand that afternoon they had to go to buy some materials for Chloe family tree and Kara couldn’t go with them. But she had planned something that her sister didn’t know.

"Kara Danvers can't be seen in Nation City, you don’t remember?" she groaned. It was a half-truth.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Alex opened the door.

"Untie" Chloe shouted taking of her coat and giving it to Alex, then she went in like a whirlwind and when she saw Kara she ran towards her.

"Hello hello" She told Kara, who knelt by her side. "You know what time is it?" she asked smiling.

"Mmm, I think is s…"

"No, no " the toddler interrupted, covering Kara's mouth with her little hand "I tell you" she demanded. Then she focused on the watch "Look the little stick is in six and the big is in twenty so…is six quarter twenty" she said proud.

"Okay" Kara laughed "You have hit half, you won this cookie, but don’t tell mommy" the girl smiled fondly." Have you shown aunt Maggie the lights of your watch?"

"Nope. You think she will like it?" she asked.

"Of course" before Kara ended talking the girl was running towards Maggie.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kara heard Alex asking Lena casual.

"Kara text me you want us to come" Lena answered not understanding.

"I need to talk with both of you" Kara said serious "Maggie could you please take Chloe for a walk?"

Maggie didn’t need to ask, she asked Chloe if she wanted to feed the ducks in the lake and both left the apartment.

"I think both of you know what I want to talk about. There is something going on between you two and whatever is it I want to know it." Alex and Lena looked each other " Maybe you can began by explaining why Chloe was born premature"

Both opened her mouths to talk, but Lena was faster.

"Okay. Kara, it is just I went into labor sooner than planned and something didn’t go well and they had to…" she cleared her throat obviously uncomfortable " and they had to…"

"That’s not what happened" Alex interrupted, staring the table.

"Alex…"

"She has to know everything" she said looking at Lena very serious "It was my fault"

"Alex that’s not fair" Lena whispered closing her eyes.

"When we were trying to find you I… I got mad. Lena finally had invented a device to contact Barry's earth. No one could find you, and when Lena was eight months pregnant they gave me and DNA seeker to look for your DNA footprints between the universes, they didn’t know if something like that could work but I had to try it. I tried to use the DNA samples we had in the lab, but it wasn’t enough so I thought about an amniocentesis to get the DNA of the baby. I knew that the test could have complications I talked to Lena, she said no, she didn’t want to risk your daughter life." Alex hands were shaking. Lena's eyes were moist with tears."I just had to wait one month and I could have get the blood of the baby safely but I couldn’t wait. I pressed Lena, I made her feel guilty and she gave up. We made the amniocentesis. Two hour later she went into labor. I wasn’t even here, I had gone to Earth 1." Alex stopped, she knew that the rest of the story had to be told by Lena.

"I don’t understand, Chloe is fine" Kara said confuse.

"She could not be, neither Lena and…" Alex looked at Lena for the first time, Lena looked at her hands and then at Kara.

"The baby…" Lena began with weak voice. Kara took her hand "The baby was born naturally and healthy but I had a great tear in the uterus and I didn’t stop bleeding, there was no choice "Lena shed a tear "they had to remove my uterus Kara"

Suddenly Kara understand everything; their weird behavior, why Eliza had not wanted to tell her anything and why they didn’t want to tell her, even why Lena had reacted so bad when Kara was going to touch her. Lena and her had spoken a million times about having a lot of kids, a big family and she had talked with Alex as well. She could see Alex guilty on her eyes. Lena was trying to wipe the tears with the sleeve of the shirt.

She hugged Lena first and then she approached Alex to them and hugged her too. Only the sound of Alex mobile broke the atmosphere. Her sister took her mobile phone and took the call.

"It is John, sorry but we have to go" She told Kara, who was still hugging her girlfriend" I will wait on the balcony" Then she disappeared through the door.

Kara looked at Lena's wet eyes.

"I was very angry with her, but just at the beginning."Lena explained" I forgave her but she feel guilty and that make things difficult and I haven’t been very open with her. And… Kara now I can't…" She didn’t know how to say it.

"This doesn’t change anything" Kara helped.

"This change everything Kara, when you weren't here it wasn’t a problem but now you are … we can never have our big family, the house full of children you have always dream." Lena lamented.

"Why not? We are both adopted. It doesn’t mind our children don’t have our blood Lena. They will be our children as long as we love them."

Lena hugged her again. She asked herself how could she has survive without Kara by her side.

"Now go save the city Supergirl. Up up and away"

***

Someone had burned an alien shelter, thank to Supergirl nobody was seriously injured. She helped the firefighters to put out the fire. When they finished it was almost midnight. She knew Lena would be waiting for her so she texted her to let her know that she would be very late. She had to do something before going home, so she flew to the DEO.

She knew exactly where she had to look for. She opened the training room to find Alex firing her gun raging. Not wanting to disturb her she approached slowly. When she finished, she put a hand on her shoulder. Alex turned surprised.

"Fuck Kara" she shouted "you have scared me. What are you doing here? Is late"

"I could ask you the same" she answered "I want to talk to you, about this afternoon"

"Save it Kara, I know what I did" she said coldly reloading her gun.

"I think you have punished yourself enough Alex…"

"She was going to die, she was going to bleed to death and I wasn't even there to hold her hand, to promised her that I would take care of the baby while she was in the operating theater. Your daughter could be dead too, do you know the complication a premature can have? Cause I do." She said looking down.

"Alex none of that matters, they are both fine, everything ended well and you weren’t doing anything of that if it wasn’t for me. You just were trying to save me Alex, as always." Alex looked at her sister "And I am grateful you didn't give up."

She didn’t say anything for some seconds.

"That's what a big sister has to do"

Kara hugged her. She knew Alex was still feeling guilty, maybe she would forever, but she would be by her side, supporting her, reminding her how much she needed her.

"I want you to do something else for me." Alex gave her a quizzical look. "I want you to forgive yourself, Lena has done it and, in case you need it, so do I. I would love to see you and Lena fix things, I want to see you both happy"

She hugged her again and flew to her house, she could only think in cuddled with Lena the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone don't know what an amniocentesis is, is a test sometimes is done to pregnant women, it has risks as any other test. With that I wanted to emphasize that what I wrote about Lena complications doesn’t necessarily have to happen during the test.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!! This chapter is basically domestic fluff, Kara looking after her daughter and realizing the difficulties of being a mom.  
> (Notice: This is a long chapter)  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Kara was patrolling the city, the sun was going down. Almost two weeks had passed since Kara arrived. She couldn’t but think that Eliza was right when she told her that she needed time to get used to her life. She had began to move her things again to her house, her room on the closed she shared with Lena was empty because Lena had not occupied it. Her girlfriend was more than happy to have her around. She wasn’t still living in her house, she had just met Chloe and she didn’t want to intrude too quickly into her life.

She was flying slowly, the city was quiet, suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the screen, it was Lena.

"Hi Lena, how…"

"Kara, come home, hurry up" She said nervous.

She didn’t wait to hang up and flew as fast as she could. She landed on the balcony and entered throw the window. Everything in her living room looked normal until Lena appeared, Kara had never seen her so nervous, she was sweating.

"It is Chloe" Lena said.

"Is she okay?" Kara asked scared.

"She is on the bath… she…Kara I can't touch her. She is, I mean her skin is burning, look" Lena showed Kara her hands. The palms weren't burned but they were red. "She was playing here while I worked on my computer and she said she was hot, she had said that before so I opened the window. But it wasn’t enough and she began to cry. I touched her and she was burning, I took her to the bathroom and put her under cold water, she is heating the water…"

"Mommy!" Chloe shouted.

Lena ran towards the bathroom but she stopped. She turned to Kara.

"I think she will prefer to see her mom than Supergirl" She said quickly. Kara agreed and in less than a second she entered with Lena the bathroom, with her glasses on obviously.

The little girl was sat on the bath with her eyes red from crying. She was splashing water on herself in an attempt to lower the temperature of her body.

"Chloe mom is here, she is going to help you"

"I am really hot mom" she sobbed looking at Kara.

"I know sweetie" she said kneeling on the floor, she took Chloe's check, she was hot, but her steel skin would protect her from burning. "Would you come here with me? I promise you will feel better" she assured her.

Chloe stood up and raised her arm towards Kara. Then Kara took the little girl, who buried her head on her mom neck.

"Chloe I want you to close your eyes and breathe slowly" Kara put her hand softly on Chloe's head to make sure she didn't look and used her freeze breath on her little body.

Some seconds later the girl tried to raise her head and Kara stopped.

"Are you feeling better?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I don’t need meds" She answered convinced leaning her little head on Kara's shoulder again.

Lena couldn’t think but how soft Chloe looked on Kara's arms, she had been so scared only some seconds ago.

"I'll bring some water" Lena said.

"And some cheese please" Chloe added. "between two breads please"

Lena looked at Kara "I would eat something too" Kara said.

"Okay, I will make dinner" Lena laughed.

"I will help you" Kara offered.

"No way, don’t you even think about leaving her side" she warmed "Why don’t you sit and watch some cartoons while I prepared the diner. But first put her some clothes" Lena suggested.

"No clothes, is still hot" Chloe complained.

"A towel then?" Kara asked, the girl nodded.

Kara wrapped the girl in a towel and carried her to the living room, then she hold her on her lap while they watched cartoons.

"That's Pepa Pig and that's her father, he is a pig too, they are all pigs" she explained.

They watched the TV in silence but a few minutes later Chloe talked.

"How are you my mom if you have blonde hair and me and mommy have black hair?" she asked, turning to look at Kara.

"Because you have things that look like mommy, like you hair and things that looked like me, like your eyes. Look my eyes are blue like yours and mommy are green" she explained. "you can look like other peoples in your family"

"I don’t look like the grandma, but you do. And, and Winn look like untie Alex but none look like untie Maggie, yes yes, Sam can look like untie Maggie" she said raising her hands. She tried to unwrap the towel.

"Do you feel hot again?" Kara put her hand on Chloe's forehead, her temperature was raising.

"Yes" the girl answered beginning to worry.

"Ey, it is going to be okay, we are going to do the same than before." Kara approached her to her chest " Close your eyes and breathe slowly"

Chloe closed her eyes and Kara used her freeze breath. In some seconds the girl was recovered. Lena came some minutes later, she had made three pizzas, she knew Kara, and they were on the oven so they just have to wait some minutes to eat.

Kara would say that that dinner was the funniest dinner of her life. She had never seen an almost four years old girl trying to put a whole slice of pizza on her mouth. She was sure she had more pizza on her face and chest than she had eaten.

"How does the pizza ended on your ear Chloe?" Kara asked trying to wipe the mess.

Lena laughed and the girl shrugged. Chloe was sat on Kara's lap and each time the blonde felt that her temperature was raising she blew carefully on her neck. Lena was impossible happy watching Kara interact with Chloe, she had turned a horrible afternoon into a funny family dinner.

"Can you come every day to dinner with us?" the girl suddenly asked. Kara looked at Lena who smiled raising her eyebrows. "You can use the Elsa fork if you want" she added.

" What an honor. I would love to come to dinner every day"

By the time they finished dinner Chloe was almost asleep on Kara's lap, she was trying to keep her head straight and her eyes open but she ended leaning on Kara's chest while she stoked her back.

"She look so tired" Lena murmured "She was so scared when she realized that I couldn’t touch her, but somehow, when you told her that everything was going to be fine, with that security she believed you. I saw something in her eyes, the same I feel when you are by my side, that nothing could be wrong just because you are there." She was looking at Kara as if she was looking her for the first time, with all the love she had missed so much.

"I'm not going anywhere" Kara promised holding Lena's hand.

***

Next morning Kara woke up with someone shaking her shoulder.

"Kara" Lena whispered "Come on Kara, wake up"

Finally Kara opened her eyes sleepy. Lena was looking at her with a smile, the room was poorly lit but her green eyes were shinning.

"How was the night?" Lena asked, trying to ginger her up.

Kara took some seconds to understand what was happening. She was in Chloe's bed. Last night they put Chloe on her bed and went to their room, but the toddler began to cry because she was feeling hot again so Kara went to help her. She didn’t remember coming back with Lena so she must have fallen asleep with her.

"The night was good, she hasn’t woken up anymore" She said looking down the toddler sleeping on her chest, Lena used to do that too when she was cold. "Why don’t you come here with us?"

"I would love to, but definitely not with this skirt and I have to go to work. I'm closing a big deal this week, but I will go only if you don’t mind to look after Chloe. I will call the school to tell them she is sick, but I don’t want to leave her with a nanny either. So if you feel you are not prepare yet, there is no problem I will call Sam and she will take care of everything. You know what? I should probably stay…"

"Lena Luthor "Kara interrupted amused "Are you rambling?" Lena blushed "Don’t worry, I will look after her"

"Are you sure?" Lena doubted.

"Absolutely, Lena, I can catch a bullet with my hand, I will manage" Kara said convinced. Lena bit her lip, but finally she nodded.

"Okay. Call me when she wake up, and if anything happen I will be here in a blink. She has to finish her family tree, make her a pigtail to work with the glue. I left a zucchini puree on the fridge, don’t tell her is zucchini. Don’t let her eat too much cookies, even if she pout and don’t let her see Dora the explorer, last week she had a nightmare with the fox and we are still working on it. Oh, and give her some fruit with the breakfast."

"Anything else?" Kara asked blinking in awe.

"Yes, call me if you need anything, Kara, anything" she said serious.

"I will, I promise. One more thing, you should call Alex to tell her all what happened yesterday. This is not a normal fever and she will want to keep record" Lena bit her lip doubting. "Lena,  I thought you were trying to fix things"

"Is not that, I have a lot of work to do, I don’t think I will have time to call her" She excused.

"Okay, I will do it, but you owe me one . Now go and sign that contract."

 "I will. Have a nice day. Don’t wait me to eat" She said smiling, she kissed Kara on the forehead and left the house.

Kara released a deep sight and fell asleep again.

An hour later Kara woke up with Chloe jumping on the bed. She was hungry so it was easy to convinced her to stop jumping and go to the kitchen. She tried to give her an apple with her breakfast but according to the toddler Kara wasn’t cutting the apple correctly so she refused to eat it.

Luckily it was easy to persuade her to work on her family tree. Kara went to the kitchen to take some napkins and when she came back to the living room, the storm had begun. Kara would definitely prefer to be catching bullets with her hands.

"Look mom, this is very gummy" Chloe scream happily.

The glue pot was overthrown on the table and all the glue was spilled on the floor, Chloe's looked like is she had swam in a glue pool. Kara stared the scene, asking herself if it would be easy to clean that mess or burn the house and build another.

Trying not to panic she took a sticky Chloe and put her on the bath, luckily it was kids glue so it could be cleaned with soap and water. Then she let the toddler playing in her room and used her superspeed to clean the living room, she had never been more grateful for her super powers. When she finished they were going to continue, began, working but they had no glue.

The doorbell rang. Kara opened the door it was Winn.

"Hi Kara, I only bring some reports of alien weapon John want Lena to check" He explained giving Kara the reports.

Kara had a brilliant idea.

"Winn I need your help, Could you watch Chloe for two minutes? I have to buy some glue"

"Kara I have to come back to the DEO" Winn complained "And Kara Danvers cannot be seen in the normal world. Do you want me to buy it after work?"

"No, I need to be fast, like super fast. Look after Chloe. Thank you Winn"

Kara didn’t wait an answer and ran to the bathroom, she sneaked out the window. To sum up that day the news talked about Supergirl buying child glue.

"Can I have another cookie?" Chloe asked.

"No, you have already eaten two and it is almost lunch time" Kara answered.

"Only one more, please" She said pouting. Kara looked at those pleading blue eyes, and those red checks and that little mouth, she felt her hands sweating.

"Okay, but only one. This is the last" she assured her. 

***

As she had said after Chloe had eaten Lena arrived. She found Kara sat on the sofa while the toddler was taking a nap.

"You have finished the tree" Lena noticed, Kara nodded tired " Oh, honey, Has she given you a lot of work?" she asked stroking Kara's check.

"Not at all" Kara said trying to sound confident "Well she has a lot of energy"

"You have some puree on your shirt"

"Just an accident" Kara said making it light. "But I can say that I don’t like zucchini puree"

"Did they need Supergirl in any moment?" Lena asked, remembering something she heard two board members commenting about the superhero.

"No, I talked to Alex and she had everything under control. Just like me" she laughed. _"nothing could be further from the truth"_

Lena leaned and kissed Kara on the lips "Super mom to the rescue"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be only one more chapter and them I will work on a second part of this fic, maybe a crossover, with Lena and Chloe too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara take control of her life and she and Lena deal with some problems of being famous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It looked like months have passed since the last time I posted. Sorry i've been bussy.  
> This is not the last chapter ;)

"I have a present for you" The toddler told her, hiding something behind her back.

"What is it?" Kara asked gently pinching her check, forgetting the food.

Lena was working in the office they had on the house while Kara watched Chloe and made the dinner.

The little girl gave Kara a ticket, she looked very excited.

"Is a ticket for your Christmas show" Kara read.

"Yes, I asked the Miss if you can come and she said yes" she said jumping. "I am going to sing and dance and dress like a reindeer but I don’t like the red nose"

Kara read the paper again, she bit her lip, it was one week before she was allowed to be Kara Danvers again. She had already tried to persuade John and Alex to let her be herself before it was planned but it was like bump into a wall again and again.

"You come, right?" Chloe asked looking at her. Kara looked at her baby blue eyes, she could see so much excitement and innocence in those.

Kara took a breath preparing for what she was going to say. She would love to go to Chloe's show, and the toddler looked thrilled with the idea, but she had a job, and they had a plan, Kara Danvers would appeared a month later than Supergirl, it was easy to understand. Looking at those shinning big eyes she took the courage to speak.

"Yes" she said simply. That was not what it was supposed to leave her mouth.

"Wiii!" Chloe shouted before Kara could regret. She was jumping and smiling "Something smell weird mom" the toddler said.

Kara snapped turning to look at the pan. She had burned the dinner.

***

"No" John said.

"Oh, come on, it is just a week" Kara protested.

"One week I need you working here, with all those attacks against the aliens I need Supergirl available all the time. If Kara Danvers show up you will have the media following you everywhere. You can be distracted" John commanded.

Kara looked at her sister.

"Sorry Kara but I have to agree with John. Just as the things have gone, in one week everything will be calm down and you will have spare time to deal with all the return." Alex explained.

"So, are you telling me I have to tell my three years old daughter that I just meet, I can't go to her school play just because I have to work" Kara was mad " A school play can sound like a little thing but none of you know how is it to miss the life of your daughter. And you don’t decided when I want to deal with my return" she said looking at her sister. Then she turned an flew by the window.

She knew they were right about all the Supergirl stuff but being a superhero was just a part of her life. Now that she had Lena and Chloe not even the most important part. It could be selfish but she wouldn’t  want to renounce to little things, she was looking forward to go to the park, to go shopping or to parents meeting.

When she arrived to the house Lena was with Chloe in the bathroom, she landed on the balcony and ran to met them. They were practicing the song Chloe had to sing in the show.

"Mom" Chloe shouted splashing water.

Lena greeted her with a kiss on the lips. They finished bathing Chloe, Kara looked thoughtful and she was very quiet, so Lena asked her when they put Chloe in bed.

"It is everything alright? You are too quiet"

"It is nothing" Kara answered with a little smile.

"It is about the show. I know you can't go, we will explain her. Don’t worry she will be fine" Lena assured her, squeezing her hand.

"I will go to the show, and I will go tomorrow to the supermarket with you. All this hiding game is over" she said serious.

"Wow, what does Alex said? And John?" she asked surprised.

"That doesn’t matter, they can't control my life, and for once I will do whatever I want. Besides I paid for my ticket for that show."

"It is a school show, you don’t have to pay" she laughed " I am happy you can be in public with us, not only because your help with the groceries will be more than welcome but I want to show my hot girlfriend everywhere. You are aware that the media coup will be something big, aren’t you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I know, we will overcome it together like the last time, when we began to date. Rao, do you remember? We were in the front page of all the gossip magazines. They published that photo in which I fell to the ice when we were ice skating" Kara said.

"Oh, I have that magazine keep somewhere" Lena laughed.

***

Lena was right, the media coup was big, huge. The next three days they were at the front page of all the magazines, everybody thought they had split up four years ago, when Kara left so the conspiracy theories where everywhere. Each time they left the house the paparazzi where there taking photos of them, so they have to bring with them Lena security team just in case. They knew how things would be, but the situation was uncomfortable, not just for them but for her daughter. They knew what they had to do, Lena was a public figure and there was only one way to make them lose interest in them, an interview to clarify everything. That was what they did when they began dating and it worked, they kept talking about them but at least they stopped hounding them.

So they decided to settle an interview as soon as possible. The decision was easy to take, Cat-co. It wasn’t difficult to set the meeting, Kara called Cat-co and they were willing to make the interview that afternoon.

"Okay, so Chloe will be with Sam until we finish, right? We just have to answer some questions, nothing that we haven’t done before" Kara said nervous. Lena kissed her just when the doorbell rang.

She walked towards the door, Kara stared her skinny black jeans that were driving her crazy.

"I see someone don’t like to be the one who answer the questions" Lena joked " don’t worry, James will be here taking the photos and I am sure he will have chosen a nice reporter to do the interview. Anyway it couldn’t be worse than the last time with…" she said opening the door " Cat Grant" she almost shouted surprised.

"Miss Luthor. I see you remember our last interview" she said, entering the house as if it were hers. She stopped in front of Kara "Kara Danvers, good to see you"

"Miss Grant, good to see you too" Kara answered nervous. "Are you going to make the interview?" she asked.

"Kara, sometimes to run a company you have to get your hands dirty. I'm sure Lena know what I mean" she said defiant.

When she found out that Kara had retuned she had read every story that talked about her. Everybody had their own version even her. When Kara left she was sure that it was because the reporter and the CEO had split up and now they were saying they had been together all that time. When she knew they want to give the exclusive of Kara return to Cat-co she took the opportunity to make the interview by herself.

The team settled the equipment in the living room. They sat comfortable in the sofa facing Cat. James took some photos and then the interview began. The first questions were obviously about Kara left, why she left and if she knew Lena was pregnant. Kara had memorized the story they had prepared to explain everything.

"I have to left for work and private reasons. I saw a good opportunity to develop myself and my career covering news in some countries in the south of Asia. Lena and me were separated but we never split up." She said trying to sound sincere. It was difficult to fool someone as Cat Grant.

"So, did you know Lena was pregnant and you left?" Cat asked. Lena felt how Kara tensed.

"I encouraged her to go, it was a good opportunity and we never lost contact. She has been in other continent but she has been here with us as well" Lena answered.

Cat wasn’t convinced at all. She asked some other questions about the same topic, but she didn’t get anything else.

"Why have you decided to come back now?" Cat asked.

"I felt like it was time to come back, I couldn’t stand being separated from my family any longer" Kara said taking Lena's hand.

"Nothing related with Supergirl return? "Cat asked.

"Not at all" Kara chuckled "But I have to say that it is a good coincidence. I am relieve that National City has their superhero again" Lena had done her memorized that sentence.

Cat asked other questions, she still thought that they were hiding something, she wasn’t sure if it was about their relationship or something else. The interview was almost finished when someone knocked. James went to open the door.

"Mom" the toddler ran towards Kara and buried her head on her lap. After her entered Sam and Ruby.

"Sorry "Sam apologized "She fell in the park and she wanted to see her mom"

Kara raised the toddler head.

"What happened monkey?" Kara asked stroking her hair.

"I fell and my arm is hurting" the toddler said raising her arm towards Kara.

"Okay let me see" Kara rolled up her t-shirt. The arm was intact just a little dirty. "Oh I see, I think is something serious, does It hurt over here?" she asked touching her arm. The girl nodded "And here?" the girl nodded again. "Okay then I think you shouldn't go to the park in a week and you will have to take some meds" she said serious.

The girl looked at her thinking.

"Maybe it doesn’t hurt so much, look I can move it again" she said carefully. "No meds mommy a band aid is enough" she added looking at Lena.

Everybody laughed. Lena left the living room and came back with a band aid. Kara was going to put it on Chloe's arm. But the girl stopped her.

"Not here mom, is dirty" she rolled up the other sleeve of her t-shirt "here" she demanded pointing the other arm.

Cat watched the scene moved, Kara trying to put her the band aid while the toddler sat on Lena's lap . She still thought they were hiding something but it was clear it wasn’t related with their family. The love she saw between them couldn’t be faked. Suddenly someone tugged at her skirt. Big baby blue eyes were looking at her with curiosity.

"Want to see my magic watch?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the supermarket and get a little too distracted. Lena has to go and Kara has to deal with the situation (in the next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for all the comments and the kudos.  
> Sorry if there is any mistake  
> Maybe next chapter is the last one but who knows. (I will write another work to cotinue)

 

"Three days?" Kara asked pushing a cart thought the supermarket.

"Yes, it is a congress. L-Corp has been invited obviously and I want to take advantage and show our new prototype, it would be perfect to get some investors. We had been researching some months and it is time to take the next step.

"I thought L-Corp has enough money" Kara said.

"Oh, L-Corp has enough money believe me. Money is not the problem itself. When we launch a new product we need the investors not just for the money but the support, to get other companies involved in the manufacturing, the production… Chloe!"Lena shouted "Don't you dare to touch that or I will put you on the cart"

"No cart" the girl answered crossing her arms.

"Then, why don’t you take my hand?" Lena suggested.

"Uh Uh. Here are no cars" she shook her head.

Lena let her go.

"So three days?" Kara repeated thoughtful.

"Yes, I would go after Chloe's school play. I can't take her with me cause she has to go to school and I don’t want to leave her with a nanny either. So I will only go if you want, if you feel ready to look for her alone. I don’t want to pressure you so that I have a plan B"

"I will do it" Kara said. She needed to do it, she needed to feel that she was capable of taking care of her daughter. She wanted to show Lena she could manage. Last time she had been alone with Chloe it was a disaster but she had learned a lot since that morning.

"You don’t want to hear my plan B, it is a good plan."Lena asked. She really didn’t want Kara felt pressed.

"I don’t need a plan B. I can do it, and that will give me an excuse to take off. Alex is exploiting me. It is only three days anyway."

"I have never been separated from her so long, so maybe less than…"

The public address of the supermarket interrupted their conversation

_"Mommies of Chloe go to the management to pick up your toddler please…you want to say something?"_

_"Mommy I'm lost but I didn’t touch anything, bring me a juice please"_

"What the…" Lena began looking around. Kara was looking at her without blinking.

Both began to walk fast towards the management.

"At least they didn’t say our last names" Kara realized. 

***

Chloe's Christmas show arrived fast. The girl had been singing the same song for a week and they were wishing to watch her on the stage, but that also meant that Lena's business trip had arrived too. The last days had been a mess to Lena, she had been more busy than usually preparing all for the presentation and finalizing the last details of the prototype, but, despite that, she managed to spend time with her family. Kara was astonished about how Lena combined her professional life with her domestic one.

"Why are you putting your clothes in that bag?" Chloe asked laying on her mothers bed. She was wearing her reindeer costume. Brown clothes and a diadem with reindeers horns.

"I told you, I will go on a trip" she explained.

"Can I go?"

"No monkey, is a work trip, you will get bored."

"Mommy you are funny, we can have fun together" she said.

"And how I am suppose to work if we are having fun?" Lena said amused approaching to the little girl. She began tickle her. The girl start laughing.

Kara arrived some second later, Supergirl had to solve a last time issue. With Lena suitcase in the truck they addressed to the school. Chloe was very excited, in the last moment she didn’t want to wear the big red nose of the costume so Kara painted her nose with Lena red lipstick.

Kara wasn’t aware of how nervous she was until the curtain of the stage opened and her daughter appeared with the other kids. She was completely captivated watching the little girl in the stage. She didn’t stop jumping and go round in circles, it was clear she wasn’t the best dancer but she was adorable. She looked at Lena sat beside her and she could say  she was feeling the same.

***

It was mid afternoon and the airport was crowded, they reached Lena boarding gate were they had the L-Corp private plane. Sam was already there waiting for her boss, it was time to say goodbye. Lena picked Chloe up and hugged her.

"You have to go?" the toddler asked. She was still wearing the reindeers horns.

"Yes but I will come really soon and mom will take care of you. Now you have to behave really good, okay? And you have to help mom like a big girl" she kissed her forehead. "I promise to call you every day and if you feel bad mom can call me too"

"I want you to stay with us. I miss you mommy" the girl said with wet eyes.

That was breaking Lena's heart. "I will miss you too my little girl. Do you want to say goodbye to Sam while I talk with mom?" She asked putting the girl on the floor. She ran towards the woman.

"She will be fine" Kara assured her holding her hands.

"I won't go" Lena said looking her daughter and then Kara. "Look at her, she thinks I am leaving her. She has never gone to sleep without me. I will tell Sam, she will make the presentation" She cleaned one tear.

"Lena, she doesn’t think that, she knows you will come back. She is just sad because her mommy has to go. If you want to go you really should" Kara reassured her."She won't be alone, I will be here. You said it, It is only three days"

Lena nodded convincing herself. She swallow and closed her eyes calming down.

"She will be fine" Lena admitted "I would not trust anyone but you, Kara, you have shown to be a good mother" she smiled.

Kara hugged and kissed her. Lena said goodbye to Chloe again.

"Here mommy" Chloe said giving her her reindeers horns "If you feel sad you can put the reindeers horns to be happy"

Lena hugged her again and she and Sam left by the boarding gate.

***

Kara drove to Alex and Maggie apartment, Sam had left Ruby with them so she would be there too. Kara had thought it will be a good way to distract Chloe, who was impossible quiet in her child car seat.

"Do you want to see the aunties and Ruby?" Kara asked, watching Chloe reflection in the mirror. The girl shook her head sad. "You sure? Untie Maggie told me she has something really cool for you."

That seemed to draw her attention.

"What is it?" she asked with curiosity.

"I can't tell you, but is not a toy and you haven’t had something like that before and you will love it" Kara said looking at her again. The girl glanced up thinking.

"Like a puppy?" She finally asked excited.

"No, no, definitely not a puppy." She hastened to clarify.

They reached to her sister. When Alex opened the door, the toddler ran to Maggie eager.

"Ey little Luthor, your mom has told you I have something for you, hasn’t she?" the girl nodded smiling" Okay, so your mommy told me you like Supergirl a lot" Chloe nodded again "So that untie Alex and me have something for you" she gave the little girl a box.

Chloe opened the box and took out what was inside. It was made with red fabric, the girl looked at the object guessing what it was.

"A cap, the cap of Supergirl" she shouted looking at Maggie, who nodded smiling." Put it on, put it on"

Maggie tied the cap to Chloe's neck. Kara looked fondly at her daughter, how she ran and jumped with the fist extended. Alex approached to her sister and whispered.

"I know it is not necessary but Winn said is bulletproof"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been awhile. I've been very busy.  
> In this chapter Chloe make some discoveries.  
> I hope the wait was worth it.  
> This is the last chapter, I would love to continue but I am overwhelmed with university stuff. Anyway I will write a second part at some point.

 

After having dinner with Alex, Maggie and Ruby, Kara and Chloe reached home. The little girl fell asleep in the car exhausted. Kara took her to the apartment and helped the sleepy toddler to took off the cape and to put her pajama on. Usually her daughter need a tale to fall asleep but that time wasn’t necessary at all. It was as easy for Kara to fall asleep as well.

***

"Mom" she heard someone shouting. Kara turned on the bed groaning. She could feel the sunlight entering by the window.

Suddenly someone sat on her lap. Kara opened her eyes sleepy.

"Mom" she shouted again "You know what time is it when the big stick point number eight and the little stick number thirty-five?"

It took some seconds to Kara to analyze the situation. She was laying on the bed and Chloe was sat on her belly. She was holding her cap with a hand and was wearing a cowboy hat. Although she had a t-shirt on she wasn’t wearing any pants.

"Its nine…" Kara began say sleepy.

"No mom, is late, the time is late" Chloe said. "So put me the cap and lets go"

"Where are your pants?" Kara asked ignoring the girl.

"I can't put them with the shoes" She said showing Kara her shoes "Superman wear like this" she said confident.

"I thought you were Supergirl"

"I am, but I don’t find a red skirt" She answered shrungging.

"And what about the cowboy hat" Kara asked feeling more awake.

"Supergirl should wear one. I am ready to go to school but you have to feed me, I am hungry" she demanded.

 _School._ Suddenly Kara snapped, she looked her mobile in the nightstand. Her daughter was right it was late, very late. She had forgotten to settle the alarm the night before. She stood up, taking Chloe with her. She ran to her daughter room to dress her with normal clothes.

"Chloe what have you done" Kara asked her. Half of the clothes of her closet were laying on the floor.

"You didn’t prepare the clothes so I did it" she answered.

Kara didn’t have time for that, Chloe couldn’t arrive late the first day she was in charge. She chose the first clothes that matches to dress the toddler. She protested because she wanted to wear her cape.

"Chloe, if you take the cape to the school some kid could break it, you want that?" Kara asked trying to look calm. The girl shook her head. "I will keep it until you finish school"

"Okay, but don’t wear it" she said seriously.

They didn’t have time to eat breakfast so Kara took some cereals so that Chloe could eat in the car. While Chloe was in the toilet Kara superspeed to prepare herself. In two seconds she made her daughter a ponytail and took her to the car.

She fastened Chloe's chair and gave her the cereals, then ran to the driver seat.

"We have time to call mommy?" the girl asked.

Kara sighted.

"Sorry Chloe, we will call her after school, I promise"

Kara start the car and the child music began to sound. She left the parking and drove towards the school. While she drove her phone rang. She took the call with the hands-free.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Kara, its Cat " the woman answered. Kara almost chocked.

"Miss Grant, what…"

"No, mom you can't talk now. You will crash the car and we die" Chloe shouted.

"No, no, I am with the hands-free" she explained.

"No phone while you drive" she answered angry.

"Kara is everything alright?" Cat asked.

"I don’t want you to die" Chloe said dramatically.

"Sorry Miss Grant, I will call you later." Kara said quickly hanging the phone.

Finally they arrived to the school two minutes early. Kara parked the car and ran with Chloe on her arms to the door where the teachers were waiting.

A teacher greeted them. Kara left Chloe on the floor and bent kissing her on the forehead.

"We did it. Now go and learn a lot and have fun, okay?" Kara said smiling.

"Bring me my cape later" she said.

"I promise" Kara assured her. She was getting up when her daughter talked again.

"Only one kiss? Mommy give me almost three" she said shyly.

Kara's heart melt. She hugged Chloe again and kissed her all over her face. The girl bursted out laughing.

Kara was driving home and singing a childish song about a donkey when her phone rang.

"Kara, it is Alex, come to the DEO as soon as you can" her sister said. Kara was already parking the car. She changed to her Supergirl, her day had only just begun.

***

Kara landed near Chloe's school, she changed her clothes and ran to the front door of the building. She had had a very stressful morning, not only fighting the crime as Supergirl, as Kara Danvers as well. Cat Grant had wanted to see her on her office, she had been asking her about her work in Vietnam as the manager of a local newspaper. During almost forty minutes Kara had been lying to her boss about what she had done and finally Cat had offered her to come back to Cat-co, as a reporter obviously. It was late so Kara told her she needed to think about it. She would love to come back to her job but she preferred to talk to Lena before deciding anything.

She gave her name to the teacher at the door and they call Chloe inside. The little girl covered the whole path to her mom jumping with her feet together and she didn’t stop when she arrived.

"Mom.mom.mom.my.cape" she said jumping.

"Why don’t you stop jumping so I can put it on" Kara suggested. She knelt in front of her daughter and hugged and kissed her on the check. Then she put the cape. "How was your day?"

"It was so boring" she said smiling even so. Then she took Kara's hand and stuck something in the back "Is a sticker for you, is a happy star, look" Kara looked her hand, she was right it was a green star with a smiling face.

"It is really cool, thank you. Are you hungry?" Kara asked, Chloe nodded "Then let's go to the…" " _Shit, the car"_ she thought, she had came to the school flying and the car was parked in her house. She could call Alex but she was picking Ruby from high school. "You know what? I would love to eat outside today, what do you think?"

Chloe was easy to convince and was more than willing to eat outside with her mom. Kara chose a restaurant she knew not very far from the school. They decided to sat outside, it could be cold for humans but the sun was shining at it was perfect for them. She chose the food for both of them.

"And here, what can you read here?" Kara asked, she was impressed that Chloe could read the menu of the restaurant.

"It says chi…chicken and soup" Chloe read, she saw how her mom was amazed with her reading and she felt very proud.

"Good girl, and here" she pointed another word but that time it was written in French, Kara was sure her daughter wasn’t able to read French, other way she would be even more impressed.

"It says, ice cream" Chloe said.

"That’s not what it says" Kara chuckled.

"Yes, it says ice-cream, the p with the o and u, ice and the i with the e and the t, cream. See mom ice-cream"

Kara laughed, it was clear what Chloe was trying to tell her. Suddenly something happened at the other side of the street. A four wheel drive vehicle stopped abruptly right in front of a ban of the National City bank. Four men got off of the car and pointed with her guns at the driver and the police officer of the ban.

"What happen mom?" Chloe asked.

Kara didn’t have time to lose. She held her daughter by the shoulders.

"Chloe those people need help. Hide under the table, okay? I will be back in a moment"

The girl nodded not understanding the situation. She obeyed and hid. Some seconds later Supergirl appeared. The little girl watched astonished the superhero beat easily the four men. When all the enemies were unarmed the hero turned and walked towards her. Chloe followed her with her gaze, until she bent by her side.

"You will be a good superhero one day" she told her. Then she stood up and put her hands on her hips before take off. Overwhelming by the situation the little girl only could think about one thing; why Supergirl had a happy star on her hand.

***

When they finally arrived home Chloe didn’t want to take a nap, and Kara really needed to rest. They had eaten an ice-cream and they took the bus, and the mix of the overdose of sugar and that new experience was like if her daughter had drunk a cup of coffee.

"What if you lie here with me, I sing you a song and we relax a little?" Kara offered.

"Okay, but no sleeping only relax" Chloe agreed.

Kara sang her a kriptonian lullaby her mother used to sang her and she used to sang Kal-el. The little girl fell asleep before she finished the song. Kara put her on her bed and sat on the couch to watch TV, but before she even turned on the TV she fall asleep as well.

She woke up a half an hour later feeling rested. She didn’t feel the couch under her body, she realized she was suspended in the air, she had been sleeping flying. She opened her eyes stretching and found two big blue eyes staring at her.

Kara almost cried and dropped careless on the couch, which broke under the dead weight of the superhero.

"Chloe" she said "that wasn’t…" Kara opened her mouth, not sure at all about what she wanted to say.

"Mom, you are Supergirl" the girl shouted.

"No, I am not" Kara answered defensively.

"Yes, you can fly and I saw the happy star in Supergirl hand" Suddenly Chloe began to dance "My mom is Supergirl, my mom is Supergirl…" she repeated.

***

Lena's phone rang on her nightstand. She opened her eyes lazily and, when she saw Kara's name, took the video call.

"Is everything okay?" she asked half still asleep half worried.

"Are you alone?" Kara asked.

"Of course I am" Lena answered yawning.

"Lena she know it, she know I am Supergirl"

"What?" she felt much more awake." Chloe? You told her?"

"No, no, she was taking a nap and I fell asleep in the couch and you know sleep flying" she said nervous, Lena sighed " but I closed her door" Kara excused.

"Kara, honey, she is three she know how to open a door" she said trying to be calmed, her girlfriend was freaking out for both of them.

"That is something that I just discovered. You shouldn’t have let me take care of her, it is clear that I am not ready" she said.

"Kara don’t say that, I trusted you and I keep doing it. What is she doing right know? What have you told her?"

"I tried to convince her that what she saw never happened but it was useless, and then she didn’t stop saying that her mom was Supergirl so I told her that it was a secret and I gave her cookies to keep her busy, which worked like five seconds. Now she is jumping in the broken couch saying that I can fly like the birds and flies."

"Jumping on the broken couch?" Lena asked.

"That's not the point Lena" Kara complained

"Okay, let me talk to her"

When Kara told Chloe that her mommy wanted to talk to her, the little girl stopped jumping and ran to the phone.

"Hello mommy, I have a secret" it was the first thing she said.

"Hello sweetheart, oh if it is a secret maybe you shouldn’t tell me" she tried.

"Mommy we don’t keep secrets, remember? Mom is Supergirl and she can fly. " she said excited.

"And how do you know that monkey? It could have been a dream"

"No mommy, I saw her flying and she has a happy star on her hand"

Lena didn’t understand the last thing, but it was clear that her daughter was convinced that her mom was Supergirl. She had to change the strategy.

"Okay Chloe I need you to listen to me. I need the help of a big girl in something" Lena began carefully.

"I am a big girl" Chloe said.

"I think that maybe Ruby…"

"No, no mommy I want to help you, mommy" Chloe begged.

"Okay Chloe, but this is really important. You have discovered a very big secret, that your mom is Supergirl. But not everybody have to know about it."

"Why not mommy? is a good thing"

"I know, but if people know it they would want to be with her all the time and they would follow her everywhere so she will have to go and we couldn’t be with her anymore. You don’t want that, do you?"

"No, no, I like her a lot."

"Yeah, I like her too. So, to prevent that to happen you have to keep this secret. Only the aunties Maggie and Alex and the grandma know the secret. You can't tell anyone, not your friends in the school, or Sam or Ruby, not even Winn" she added slowly.

"Winn neither?" Chloe grumbled.

"No. Are you sure you can do this? Other way I will ask Ruby if she can." Chloe nodded multiple times. "Now, repeat what I have told you"

"Not tell mom is Supergirl to anyone, not Sam, Ruby and not Winn. Anyone, anyone."

"Okay, now go watch TV or play while I talk to mom" Chloe said goodbye to her mother and left. Lena talked to Kara " I think it went well, you have to keep an eye on her and try not to use your powers to much"

"Why she can't tell to Winn, he already know it" Kara asked.

"I know, it is like the control of this weird experiment, they are close we can use him to make sure she is keeping the secret" Lena explained.

"You are a genius" Kara said much more calmed.

"I know, and about that broken couch?"

***

Lena and Sam came back two days later. She was very happy to reunite with her family again. Kara and Chloe, as well Ruby and Maggie were waiting for them at the airport. When the little girl saw her mother she ran towards her. Lena knelt and received her with open arms.

"Mommy" she said burying her little head on Lena's neck. Her mommy inhaled the toddler scent. "I missed you"

"I miss you too" she said "Oh what a wonderful cape" she said. The toddler smiled at her.

Lena picked her daughter up and stood to greet Kara. She kissed on her lips passionately.

"Ugggh" the little girl said. Both laughed.

"I won't go again" Lena said, she had missed them more that she would want to admit.

"Don’t you dare "Kara answered "I have been a mess, it was easy when I fought Silver Banshee, believe me" Lena chuckled. "Are you tired by the flight?"

"Hungry" Lena answered.

"Macaroni and cheese" Chloe suggested.

"Let's go home then" Kara said, blissful to see her family together again. When she came back to her life she felt so out of place that she would have never thought that thing would ended like that, with an intelligent and adorable daughter and an amazing woman by her side, she would only love to change the word girlfriend to wife and things would be perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first experience here has been amazing and I have to say that I am really grateful to all of you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. When I began this work I thought no one would read it and now I only can say WOW. Your support is essential to make this kind of things happen. Thank you very much. :D


End file.
